When You Sleep
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: Missed scene from OotP. Night before Harry come back to Hogwart Sirius come to Harry's bedroom. Sirius monologue. Sonfic. R&R.


Disclaimer: Harry and Sirius and rest belong to JKR. Song "When You Sleep" belong to Paddy Kelly. I only mix them.  
  
When You Sleep  
  
It was dark night. Few hours before kids come back to Hogwart. In bedroom on second floor were sleeping 2 boys. One of them was Ron Weasley another one Harry Potter. Nor Harry nor Ron don't know that this night in this bedroom were three people. The third man in the room was Sirius Black – Harry's godfather. When he was sure that both boys were sleeping Sirius emerged from the shadows and sit down on Harry's bed. He stroke Harry's hairs and start to whispered:  
  
So patiently they wait  
  
For the given birth date  
  
While buying clothes and dipers  
  
Through modern technology  
  
They watch so carefully  
  
The growing little fingers  
  
I watched them after they told us that Lily expect a baby. "God Lord" I was thiknking "Prongsie become a daddy". I was helping them with buying clothes, dipers and toys. Along with Remus and Lily trying to persuade James to don't buying you Quidditch Kit, yet. We were so young, stupid and happy.  
  
Good night miracle of love  
  
Sleep tight, I'll sing a lullaby  
  
You know Harry, I used to singing lullabies for you. To the this time I don't know why they were always going out from your bedroom when I was singing for you. I don't sang that bad after all you could handle this and you were happy when I started to singing.  
  
After nine months in the womb  
  
You were finally born in July  
  
A new member in the family  
  
At the fire they sit  
  
You're lying in the cribb  
  
Rocked by mom and daddy  
  
I remember this like it was yesterday. You lying in the cribb. Lily rocked this. James lying on the couch reading "Quidditch for children", from time to time looking on you and Lily. Remus sitting crossleged in front of fire and reading Charms book. I used to sitting or lying in front of fire along with Remus and teasing him from time to time. One time he hit me his book very hard. I know I deserved. It was so perfect.  
  
Good night miracle of love  
  
Sleep tight, I'll sing a lullaby  
  
And now you're here. Sleeping in the same bedroom that once belonged to me. Tomorow you'll come back to Hogwart's, start causing troubles – like usual when I'm not looking at you, start Occlumency training with this greasy git, who I don't know how become a professor...  
  
'Cause when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
Oh when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
But it's all tomorow, now you sleep. So peaceful. Like nothing horrible had happend in your life. But I know that it is only an impression, nothing more. I used to holding you in my arms when you were sleeping when you were a child. I could spend hours like this and not feeling pain in my back or arms. When they tried to get you away from me you were waking and starting screaming. So they must leave you with me. I remember that you asleeping only when then I was holding you. You could be awake for hours when you were in Lily's, James's or Remus's arms. You sleep, only in Padfoot's arms and nobody more.  
  
A fever since yesterday  
  
New teeth are on their way  
  
The growing pains have started  
  
Every minute that you live  
  
Is a miracle God gives  
  
The heavens are delighted  
  
Every time you sneezed or caughted your parents were thinking that you at last catch pneumonia or something like that. But you were a healthy child. Only one problem we had with you, were when your teeths started growing up. You were really unbearable that time. You were crawling around the house taking everything you found on your way to your mouth. You looked and acted like little puppy that time and for some odd reasons I received some weird looks from Prongsie. Personaly I don't know why...  
  
Good night miracle of love  
  
Sleep tight, I'll sing a lullaby  
Oh when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
Oh when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
Oh when you sleep  
  
Before, I was thinking that in your dreams you are safe at last but I know now that you are not. I only hope that this all Occlumency thing could help. Dumbledore said that you need this and it help you but personaly I feel that Occlumency not help you at all.  
  
Our hardened hearts  
  
Melted like wax  
  
The day you came into our lives  
  
Enchanted by your laughing cracks  
  
And very soon you'll be baptised  
  
When I saw you for the first time I feel that something has change in my life and I think not only in my. I found that I have a reason to live, a destination to coming and I was happy. Happy when I saw your first steeps, when I heard your laught. Happy when I realized that you reckognized me and smiling to me. I wanted to jump up and down when James ask me to become your godfather. That was my happy memory, this one they take first. But it come back. Always stubborn in your little hands I melted like wax. You can always made me something stupid or funny. One time I almost end without a tail because some one-year old Potter want to pull it out. I remember also when Lily and James catch a bad flu. They asked me to take you to the time they would be healt again. You were around a year or something like eleven months and you spend three weeks in my flat. Three the most hilarious weeks in my life. You started talking about this time and you adressed me "Dad". When James come to my flat after this three weeks and you said to me "Dad" I found that stag's horns can really hurts, even when I was Padfoot. But it all end's good.  
  
Miracle of love  
  
Sleep tight, I'll sing a lullaby  
'Cause when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
Oh when you sleep  
  
You look like an angel  
  
You look like an angel to me  
  
Oh when you sleep  
  
I'm watching you now. You sleep in my old bedroom even in the same bed I used to sleep. Perhaps if I really try I would find some Chocolate Frog's which remember Maruder's time. Next night you will spend in Hogwart in your bed. Funny, like here on Grimmauld Place 12 and there in Hogwart you still sleep in the same bed I used to. I remember this from your third year. You look like an angel now and I know that you don't have a nightmare. You may be 15 now, but sometimes for me you are this little boy I used to hold in my arms, singing lullabies and playing with. Harry, "Little Puppy" like Lily used to call you sometimes. Sometimes you are still a child for me, who I should rise insted of coming to Azkaban. I realized that you matured too fast, too fast than any other boy in your age should. That I missed the time when you should had a father figure, when I should be with you. I shouldn't come after Peter. But it is too late. It happend. I tell you know something what I don't tell you before and I don't think that I will have enought couradge to reped this: I love you Harry. I love you more like I would love a son if I ever will have one. And if it will be necesery I would died for you. Because there are things worth dying for. You are worth dying for...  
  
With this Sirius kiss Harry's forehead and for the last time stroke Harry's hairs. He stand up and going out from boys bedroom.  
  
Author's note: I change month. When in this songfic it's July in normal song it's June.  
  
Read? See this button? If yes – please review. If not – I also begged you to review. 


End file.
